Many known methods of producing rings and other items of jewelery are time consuming and rely on relatively large quantities of cast metal to retain gem stones and other jewelery pieces in place during and after the manufacturing process.
The present invent sets out to provide an alternative manufacturing process which does not suffer from this and other disadvantages of known processes.